1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus adjusting method and an image capture device thereof, and more particularly, a focus adjusting method according to the sharpness of a captured image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable image capture devices, such as digital camera, mobile phone and/or tablet, are widely used by consumers these days. To capture an image with good quality, there are many parameters need to be adjusted according to the change of scene. For example, the exposure needs to be adjusted according to a surrounding light condition, and a focus needs to be adjusted with respect to one or more target object of the scene. Typically, when shooting a portrait image, the focus is set to be at the face of the target person, which may be identified by face detection, or is manually set by the user. For other types of subjects, the focus may be simply set at the center of the scene. However, the focus may not be adjusted very precisely by the abovementioned methods since they only consider the distance relationship of the image capture device to the scene or the object. As a result, there is a need for an improved focus adjusting mechanism that can provide images with better image quality.